¿Dulce Regalo?
by Sarah Casguel
Summary: Eren estaba completamente avergonzado, mientras que Hanji no se Imaginó que terminaría escribiendo ciertas Escenas. (Pésimo Summary pero denle una Oportunidad) Riren (Rivaille x Eren)


Eren estaba completamente avergonzado, mientras que Hanji no se Imaginó que terminaría escribiendo ciertas Escenas.

* * *

Hi! ¿Como están? Espero que bien! Pues bueno, Aquí les vengo con esta historia! Oh si~ Ya me había dado por vencida y me dije que no iba a volver a escribir (por cierto comentario de una persona de mi Trabajo), ¡pero aquí me tienen! Tal vez sea mi Resurrección en la Escritura, pues quien sabe!, Ya Este Fic es para un Concurso! Y También Más que nada El regalo de Cumpleaños de mi Hermanita Lucy-Chan! (Disculpa la Demora) Sin más El fic!

**_Advertencia:_**_ El final puede que deje mucho que desear. _

**Disclaimer: _Shingeki No me pertenece, Si no... Rivaille-San ya se Hubiera Violado a Eren_**

Notas de la autora al Final.

* * *

_**¿Dulce Regalo? Riren (Rivaille x Eren)**_

* * *

¿Cómo es que había ocurrido aquello?, esa era la pregunta que se hacía no solamente Eren, sino que también Rivaille.

El sonrojo que Eren poseía en ese momento era monumental, además de estar encadenado y amarrado de aquel manera, sin contar de que no podía emitir palabra alguna –solamente leves sonidos o gemidos–, nuevamente intento moverse, pero tras aquello, otra vez las amarras que Hanji le había puesto hacían presión en esa "zona". Rivaille solamente observo…

–Trágame tierra– pensó el joven, soltando una que otra lagrima de vergüenza pura, sin contar la penetrante mirada que Rivaille posaba sobre el a una distancia bastante decente –unos cinco metros–

Finalmente ambas miradas se encontraron, los ojos suplicantes de Eren hicieron que el cuerpo de Rivaille soltara una pequeña descarga eléctrica, haciendo que el Mayor desviara rápidamente la mirada lo más sutil posible, pero era inútil, de reojo volvió a mirar el cuerpo del menor y al ver las pequeñas lagrimas salir de aquellos ojos llenos de suplicas su mente quedo en blanco haciendo "click"… Oh dios estaba en grandes problemas. Tenía que salir de ese Lugar lo más rápido posible o se comería a Eren, Pero el problema era Otro…

"_Las llaves están en el cuerpo de Eren"_

Al recordar aquella frase dicha por Hanji –después de en cerrarlo junto con Eren– le hizo hervir la sangre, desde ese momento se puso a una distancia prudente del joven soldado. Nuevamente Eren intento moverse, haciendo que las cuerdas se tensaran más, marcando su cuerpo y soltando aquel gemido con esa mirada y las lágrimas que se le escarparon, Rivaille cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

–Esa Maldita Loca está Muerta– Tras aquel pensamiento golpeo fuertemente una de las paredes cercanas a él, llamando la atención de Eren. Nuevamente ambas miradas se encontraron, pero Eren noto la mirada de Rivaille de Otra manera.

Al sentir los leves pasos del Sargento, sus músculos se tensaron, su cuerpo sabía lo que se avecinada y ya estaba a mitad de camino para responder, mientras tanto la mente de Eren aun intentaba de procesar y descifrar la mirada que Rivaille tenía en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, cierta científica amantes de los titanes hacia lo posible para no abrir la puerta que se encontraba en frente de ella.

– ¿estará bien que no hable?, ¿Cuánto tiempo durara mi afrodisiaco de titanes? – esas y otras preguntas era las que ocupaba la mente de la mujer de gafas, ella sabía de sobre manera de cuando Ravaille saliera de aquel lugar la mataría –No me arrepiento de nada– pensó, levantando la vista y sonriendo de manera sospechosa.

–¿Hanji-san? – la voz de cierta castaña con melena la sobresaltó, Petra se encontraba mirando extrañada las acciones de la científica desde ya hace unos minutos atrás.

– ¿¡P-Pe-Petra!? – la nombrada simplemente asistió – ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Paso algo malo que estas aquí?

– ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Rivaille-san? – aquella pregunta, hizo un silencio, pasaron unos cuantos minutos, Hanji le dio nuevamente la espalda a Petra.

–No… No lo se~– comenzó a silbar ignorando las rápidas conclusiones que la castaña de melena podría llegar a sacar en cuestiones de segundos.

–¡Hanji-san! Nuevamente hizo un experimento con Eren ¿Cierto? –Aquella acusación izo que Hanji mirara sorprendida a la compañera de Rivaille, negando nerviosamente– ¡No Mienta! Por eso Rivaille-san No aparecía hace hora y media, con lo puntual que es el… el pobre de Eren tiene que estar muy asustado intentando de explicarle lo que sucedió al Sargento…

Tras aquellas palabras, Petra muy decidida iba a abrir la puerta que se encontraba mirando Hanji momentos antes, pero fue detenía rápidamente por la misma.

-¡No lo hagas!... No vez que…– Hanji callo enseguida, su mente estaba trabajando a ciento veinte por ciento, todo sea por la ciencia, ella en verdad quería saber cómo se comportaría Eren después de cierto Acto– ¿!Rivaille esta con un Dulce Regalo!?

–…–

Petra miro a la científica, mientras que esta sonreía nerviosamente.

¿Qué rayos había dicho?, ya no importaba, si habrían esa puerta, podrían quedar traumatizadas o peor aún, recibir una muerte aún más dolorosa que ser comida por titanes –aun que ser comida por tintes no sería tan malo, podría ver el interior de este…– fue el pensamiento fugas que tuvo Hanji.

–¿Dulce… Regalo? –Hanji miro a la mujer dudosa y simplemente asistió, esperando a que esta no abriera la puerta, pero no fue así.

En un rápido movimiento Petra abrió la puerta de un golpe y comenzando a bajar los escalones seguida por Hanji, pero a medio camino se detuvieron, tras escuchar extraños sonidos. Petra se llevó una mano hacia su boca para contener el grito de sorpresa por lo que sus oídos captaron, Tan rápido como entraron salieron. La mirada de ambas dichas divagaban en sus mentes, unos segundos después ambas se sonrojaron, mientras que cierta frase retumbaba en sus oídos…

"¡M-Más!.. M-más Ra-Rápido ¡Ahg!... ¡Ri-Rivaille-San! Mmm"

Ambas chicas pusieron un pequeño cartel sobre la puerta de la Habitación de Eren con una seria amenaza de Rivaille –la cual se cumpliría si alguien se atrevía a desobedecer– ambas se miraron y se fueron del lugar lo más rápido que podían.

El problema no fue eso, si no que el que ambas imaginaban a Rivaille y Eren es posiciones comprometedoras pero Tiernas –Más que nada Petra– , mientras que Hanji, no dejaba de pensar en cómo Rivaille Violaba a Eren salvajemente y este último suplicaba. Aquellos pensamientos no se quitaron por un largo tiempo. Hasta que la hora de la cena llego…

Petra no podía estar tranquila, ¿Cómo miraría a su Sargento?, es más… ¿Cómo No iba a Imaginarse escenitas Románticas del Sargento con el Pequeño Eren?, mientras Tanto Hanji escribía sin parar en unas hojas, sonriendo de manera extraña y amabas chicas ignoraban las preguntas que los tres hombres presentes les hacían, hasta que la presencia del Sargento se izo presente.

Abrió la puerta fuertemente y sorprendiendo a tres personas por la forma en que se encontraba, su cabellos desordenado, su camisa completamente arrugada y mal abotonada.

– ¿La cena de Eren? – Pregunto secamente, haciendo que todos miraran hacia uno de los patillos puesto y ya servidos en la mesa.

Rivaille se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una bandeja, donde deposito su cena y la de Eren. Petra miraba ya sabiendo a que se debía él porque Eren no estaba presente, pero no comprendía por qué Rivaille también se llevaba la suya.

Rivaille antes de salir hablo:

–Cuidare de Eren hasta que se sienta mejor… Ustedes continúen…– Todos respondieron con un seco "Si Señor", pero antes de que Rivaille se retirara.

–Rivaille~– Canturreo Hanji, corriendo con las hojas que anteriormente escribía como si no hubiera un mañana– ¡Mira! ¡Tienes que leer esto! – Hanji puso una de las cuantas Hojas cerca de Rivaille pero a una distancia prudente para que las leyera con tranquilidad. Todos miraban la expresión de Rivaille, al ver que este oscureció su cara les recorrió un escalofrió.

Rivaille tomo las Hojas violentamente, sin percatarse de que una se le había escapado –al arrebatárselas a Hanji– y enseguida le propino un Golpe a la chica de lentes dejándola inconsciente en el lugar, marchándose casi inmediatamente.

Todos dejaron a la Loca Científica Amantes de titanes tirada en el suelo, sin percatarse de que Petra poseía en sus manos una Hoja, esta comenzó a Temblar, mientras que el rubor se le venía a la cara, negó rápidamente y volvió a leer el principio del escrito.

"_Dulce Regalo Numero 13 (Utilizar en día de Lluvia), amarar a Eren de las Muñecas omitiendo el amarre a la cama, para así provocar más placer…" _

Petra rápidamente hizo pedazos el papel, dando un grito de desesperación y Lanzándolo en el aire, intentando de olvidar también el dibujo que había en el vendito papel, comenzó a susurrar frases y darse pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza.

Mientras Tanto, cierto Sargento iba leyendo los papeles que les arrebato a Hanji, pensado que debería de usar uno de aquellos "Dulce Regalos".

Oh si, Esa sería una larga Noche para Eren y el Sargento, ya que después de aquellas rondas en la tarde, Rivaille había descubierto que el mocoso, SU mocoso podía llegar a dejarlos completamente satisfecho y excitarlo con solo unas palabras o acciones. Mientras que Hanji y Petra tenía que Aceptar de que el Solo hecho de imaginar a Eren ser Violado por Rivaille, las ponía completamente alteradas y emocionadas.

–¿Qué? – Grito Petra, mientras que Hanji simplemente asistía – ¿Usted está Bromeando no… Hanji-san?

–¡Claro que No! – Los tres Hombres dejaron de comer, marchándose del lugar con una imagen demasiadas extrañas hasta para ellos mismos – En Verdad Eren puede quedar Embarazado…

Tanto Petra como Hanji sonrieron para sus adentros, esos serían Unos Largos Meses, Muy largos, pero emocionantes y divertidos.

**_Fin(?)_**

* * *

**_Oh~ Por favor... Yo aun soy Muy Inocente y Joven para escribir algo Lemon... ._. aunque Tenga 20! :I Soy Inocente! xDDD _**

**_Bueno Pues~ ... ¿Que les Pareció?, ¿Me Merezco un reviews?, ¿Quien quiere que me tire de un puente asta escribir un Lemon? (?)  
_**

**_Si lo se~ Estoy loca... Y Miche si estas leyendo esto... No ¬¬ no estoy decaída... me falta azúcar en la sangre! (Yo soy mas... Hem Alegre al escribir las notas finales, es muy loco LOL) _**

**_Bueno, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATARAZADOS LUCY! te quiero Hermanita... Ojala no saques lo Idiota de mi XD _**

**_SARAH CAMBIO Y FUERA~ (me tengo que ir a tomar mi Milo con Ag... Digo... Agua con Milo(?)!) _**


End file.
